Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-26009426-20150727194659
Fabuła Fundacja SCP zajmuje się artefaktami SCP, mogącymi stwarzać zagrożenie dla ludzkości. W przeszłości ludzie byli wobec nich bezradni, ale obecnie istnieją już sposoby na kontrolowanie i przetrzymywanie tych wynaturzeń. Jednym z najważniejszych zadań fundacji jest zbieranie informacji o posiadanych lub zaobserwowanych przez nas zjawiskach. Stotsuje się Specjalne Czynności Przechowawcze wobec wszystkich obserwowanych zjawisk. Gromadzona jest pełna dokumentacja na temat sposobów postępowania z nimi; jednocześnie należy dołożyć wszelkich starań, by żadne wiadomości nie przedostały się do opinii publicznej. Specjalne Czynności Przechowawcze to w rzeczywistości całość wiedzy o każdym z elementów. Przedstawiają zagrożenia ze strony zjawisk. Zjawiskiem może być przedmiot, miejsce, człowiek, zwierzę lub nawet wydarzenie. Każde z nich zostaje oznaczone jako SCP-XXX i skategoryzowane w jednej z kategorii: Bezpieczne, Euclid, Keter. Dzień zapowiadał się na zwyczajny, nudny. Powoli wznosiło się słońce, a jego promienie przebudziły pracowników fundacji. Dzisiejszego dnia mieli otrzymać kolejne stworzenie, które wymagało specjalnego środka przechowawczego. Niechętnie, ale jednak ludzie wstali i ruszyli rozpocząć swoją pracę. Po godzinie 14 do głównej kwatery Fundacji SCP dotarła "przesyłka". Było to wielkie, drewniane pudło. Na pierwszy rzut oka - zwyczajnie wyglądało. Ale jeżeli ktoś się dokładnie przysłucha - słychać było skrobanie i warczenie. Tak, w środku coś było. Duże coś. Nikt nie wiedział skąd pochodzi. Jednak do pudła była dodana pewna kartka z instrukcją, która mówiła, iż obiekt jest stworzony z betonu i prętów zbrojeniowych oraz pomalowany farbą w sprayu marki Krylon. O godzinie 15 zebrało się 3 ludzi wokół jednego obiektu - SCP 173. Tak, to był nowy przedmiot obserwacji, który tutaj dotarł o 14. Wyglądał wręcz niewinnie. Nikt nie rozumiał, dlaczego dano mu klasę Euclid. Wszyscy bacznie obserwowali, dopóki żarówka mocniej zaświeciła się, a obserwatorzy razem mrugnęli. Rozpętało się piekło, a obserwatorzy odnieśli brutalną śmierć. Na całą kwaterę rozległa się syrena i głos z głośnika informował, że trzeba się ewakuować. Żołnierze uzbrojeni po zęby zaczęli strzelać do obiektu, jednak odnosili śmierć. A jeżeli dla was to mało... SCP 173 bądź co bądź - jest dosyć inteligentną osobą, by wypuścić niektóre obiekty z klatek. Ludzie próbowali się uratować, ale czy uda im się odnaleźć wyjście i ewakuować się? A może w jakiś sposób pokonają obiekty testowe? Cel gry Pracownicy Muszę przetrwać, jednocześnie odnajdując morderców. Obiekty testowe Muszą pozbawić życia wszystkich Pracowników. Nie wiedzą o swojej tożsamości i mogą wybić się nawzajem. Zasady - Nie podajemy roli do publicznej informacji, w przypadku gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że dana osoba oszukuje, zostaje wykluczona z gry. - Najważniejsze jest by wczuć się w klimat rozgrywki - Martwi milczą już do końca. Aczkolwiek mogą śledzić temat z zapałem. - Możecie wymyślać sobie kim jesteście na co dzień i czym się zajmujecie oraz tworzyć różne zabawne sytuacje, historyjki, alibi, czy też rzucać oszczerstwa na innych, typu "widziałem/am jak on w nocy..." Niech to nie będzie bezsensowne wytykanie się palcami. Używajcie argumentów, nawet głupich, bez pokrycia, wyssanych z palca. Dajcie się ponieść wyobraźni i bawcie się dobrze! - Nie spamujemy. Rozmowy typu ">idzie robić frytki<" nic nie wnoszą do śledztwa. - Wszelkie dłuższe nieobecności do 3 dni proszę zgłaszać do MG. W innym przypadku gracz zostanie wydalony. W zasadzie cała gra podzielona jest na dwie fazy. Fazę dnia i fazę nocy, które występują na przemian. Faza dnia trwa 48 godzin, a faza nocy - 24 godziny. Faza dnia zaczyna się o 16:00 i trwa 48 h., natomiast faza nocy zaczyna się o 16:00 i trwa 24 h. Jeśli ktoś nie zdąży zagłosować, lub wykonać swojej funkcji, to trudno, mistrz gry nie będzie opóźniał gry, ze względu na jedną osobę. Tzn. że jeśli morderca w nocy nie wyśle PW na Chacie, nikt nie zginie. A jeśli np. Jasiu w dzień nie weźmie udziału w głosowaniu, to trudno, przepadło. Jeśli dożyje, będzie mógł zagłosować następnego dnia. Faza dnia: - W czasie dnia, goście mogą porozumiewać się między sobą. To idealna pora na snucie domysłów, rzucanie oskarżeń a także szansa na oczyszczenie się z podejrzeń. - Imię osoby, którą typujesz musisz napisać pogrubieniem. W innym wypadku twój głos się nie liczy. - Dyskusja trwa do końca fazy dnia. Wtedy osoba, na którą oddano największą ilość głosów - ginie. Jeśli jest remis, nikt nie ginie. - Jeśli ktoś zginie, mistrz gry zdradza jego tożsamość i również zapada noc. Faza nocy: - W nocy mieszkańcy śpią toczą się żadne rozmowy - Osoby, które posiadają role specjalne - wykonują swoje zadania. - Noc kończy się po upływie 24 godzin. Nastaje ranek. Mistrz gry mówi, czy ktoś zginął, a jeśli tak to kto i kim był. Role Obiekt testowy - wiadomo o nich niewiele. Posiadają 3 klasy i miały pozostawać w Kwaterze Głównej SCP. Po ucieczce mają zamiar zniszczyć wszystko, co się rusza. Obserwatorzy - ich zadaniem jest obserwowanie i zapisywanie w raporcie danych o obiektach. Nie mają żadnych umiejętności Naukowiec - kieruje się przeczuciem. W nocy typuje jedną z osób (wysyłając PW na czacie do mistrza gry),o której uważa, że zginie tej nocy. Jeśli uda jej się odgadnąć, wtedy następnej nocy, prócz zwyczajnego wskazania domniemanej ofiary, może również sprawdzić jednego gracza by dowiedzieć się, czy jest on jednym z morderców. Sekretarz - co noc (przez PW na czacie) może sprawdzić dowolnie wybraną osobę by potwierdzić lub wykluczyć to że jest ona mordercą. W dzień stara się naprowadzić innych na trop mordercy. Żołnierz - kiedy zostanie wybrany w dziennym głosowaniu, może zabrać ze sobą dowolną osobę do piekła (o tym informuje przez PW na czacie) Generał - Dzięki swojej sile i odwadze może chronić co noc jedną osobę (taką osobę należy wybrać przez PW na czacie). Zboczeniec - Wybiera jedną osobę, z którą spędzą upojną noc (tak, jak wyżej - przez PW na czacie). Jeśli w wyniku głosowania dziennego ta osoba ma zostać zgładzona, nie ginie, gdyż ma alibi. Postacie posiadające dodatkowe umiejętności, korzystają z nich za pośrednictwem prywatnych wiadomości na czacie, kontaktując się z Mistrzem Gry (czyli mną). ZAPISY TRWAJĄ DO 2 SIERPNIA 2015 r. DO GODZINY 16 POD TYM POSTEM Pomysł - Kenji i CheeryInLiquir (z forum Metin2.pl) Edycja - Kyurone Fabuła - The SCP Foundation & małe poprawki Kyurone Jak wygląda taka rozgrywka - można zerknąć tutaj